SHARK IN THE WATER: ECLARE
by Awesomemisfit14
Summary: Based on season 10 promo When Clare and Eli get their fortunes told how will they react to the predictions? Will Clare accept Eli's fate or get scared and run away?Will Eli overcome his demons or be smothered by them? It's my first fanfic read review plz
1. Chapter 1

HOLA my fellow Degrassi fans. This is my first FANFIC eva, and JSYK its pretty damn good ;0)! I am the worlds #1 ECLARE fan (because of Eli) so that's what this story is about. Also im just like Eli (wear all black, sarcastic, Bipolar, and awesome!) so the parts of the story in his POV will prbly b better. This is base on the season 10 promo "Shark in the Water" carnival thang.. what if what had happened to Ecalre in the promo really happened DUHN NUH! So plz read and review (P.S. the next chps will be better, this is just the first.)

READ & REVIEW

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the promo, But I do have 1000000 jellybeans AHHH!

SHARK IN THE WATER: chapter 1

Eli's Point of view:

"Hey, Eli, dude she's over there." Adam says pointing to Clare in the distance.

"Alright, thanks." I reply walking over to her. She looks amazing tonight, though she always does. She's wearing a light pink sequin covered dress that goes to her knees, and her auburn curls are pulled back so that her gorgeous face is shown and her luminescent bright blue eyes are sparkling. Her eyes, the eyes through which I can see deep within her soul, where she shines with purity and happiness, yet locks away the parts of her reality that she wants no one else to know. The closer I get to her the more the butterflies in my stomach multiply_. Why does she make me so crazy? ... Because I love her._ The thought flashes through my head before I can stop it. _No. I can't let someone so beautiful and amazing be harmed by me. If I do, I'll probably just kill her like I did with Julia. Julia…like I'll be able to think of anything else now…_

Clare's Point of view:

"Yeah, of course"

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"What, yes. But-uhh-Alli." I said gesturing to the crowd of people "I'm trying to find Eli."

"Well, by the looks of it he's already found you." She responded running off with a high-pitched giggle. I turned around, and sure enough Eli was headed this way. I gave him a smile and a small wave. God, he is just sooo hott. His dark chocolate hair, that I just wanted to run my fingers through fell past his eyebrows. He is wearing all his regular jewewlry, black skinny jeans, a purple and black striped t-shirt, a black leather jacket and hat. With his signature smirk that melted my heart, plastered on his face. But, my favorite part of him was his eyes they were the most amazing deep green that held so may mysteries and secrets, but sometimes when he was talking to me show exactly how he felt. No matter how hard that he tried to hide it. My knees began to tremble the slightest bit as my heart race picked up. He just made me so crazy, and I love it, every second of it.

He was almost by my side when the smirk vanished from his face, and his eyes clouded over, his demeanor growing dark. Eventually he stood by my side, not saying hello just staring off into the distance, his mind already occupied.

"Hey Eli." I shyly say trying to get his attention. He shakes his head, squinting his eyes before turning to me.

"Oh…hi Clare." he says in a distant manner._ Why is he being so dismissive, usually when were together he puts all his attention on me, maybe he found out that I like him and doesn't feel the same way… No, that can't be, Alli and Adam are the only ones that know and they wouldn't tell…right? _

"Hey do you wanna go on some rides?" I ask trying to relive the awkward silence that had settled between us.

"Sure."

"But only the kiddy rides, and maybe some games."

"Great."

_Are you kidding me, my Eli would never say yes to that! He would make me go on the craziest of rides, like the rollercoasters and zip lines._

"Oh, look there is a fortune teller, lets go check it out."

"Hmmm."

The inside of the fortuneteller tent is decorated with a thick rug and red velvet tent walls. In the center is a table set up with a black and purple tablecloth and in the very center sat a single pack of cards.

"Hello you two." I hear as a small woman in an orange wrap enters the tent. We both respond "Hello."

"Well, take a seat so that I can tell you of your near futures." She pulls out two wooden chairs on each side of the table. She takes the pack of cards and shuffles them.

"Each of you pick a card." She instructs. I don't know why but for some reason a certain card stuck out to me. The top was decorated in red flowers and dancing children. It seemed like the most cheery of all of the cards. I felt like it represents me. So I pull it out of the pack without examining the reverse side.

Eli's Point Of View:

"Each of you pick a card." I take time to look at all of the cards, and there was one that continuously caught my eye. It seemed to reflect my personality and appearance. The topside, had dark etchings around the border, and in the center there was a single black rose dripping with blood. I reach out my hand, and single out that card as my hand connects with it's surface.

Clare had chosen her card first, so she was the first to place it face up on the table. Her cad had a picture of a man and a woman getting married. Under the image it said "The Lovers". I can feel a smirk forming on my face as I take in what the card means. _She has a lover in her future, I'm gonna die before I let it be anyone but me. _Then it is my turn. I quickly flip over my card and place it in front of Clare's. The second the Grim Reaper and horse skeleton register to both Clare and me, our eyes bug out on fear and mouths hang open in shock. Someone is I love is going to die soonbecause in thick black letters across the bottom of the card it says "DEATH".

THX $ READING NEXT CHP WILL B UP IN A FEW DAYS ;0) PROMISE IT WILL B BETTER THAN THIS 1 DON'T FORGET TO R&R!

-punkroxmisfit14


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyas whoeva is reading this (if there I anyone :0D)! sry it took soo long for the update my computer was stupid and deleted this 3 times before I could save anything. Also this chapter and the nxt one was supposed to be one, but then its supa llllooonnnggg! Ill have the next chap up by Monday night! Don't own Degrassi ladidida…..:(

…AND HERE IS CHAPTER DOS …

Clare's Point of View:

It feels as though I spend eternity staring at those five letters printed across the card sitting opposite my own. Finally I look up to Eli. His eyes are nearly popping out of his sockets his jaw clenched. I stare intently into his eyes trying to decipher if this could be true, or if we were just looking at random cards from a pack. But then just for a millisecond I see a flicker of something in Eli's eyes; fear, shock, worriedness, everything expected. But, then I saw the worst thing. Understanding, even …recognition?

Eli's Point of View: (DUH NUH NUH NUH NU-NUH!)

_This is my fault. I can't be happy! I don't deserve to be happy, especially after Julia! And because I gave my heart away again and am happy I have to go through it again, with Clare this time. _As these thought circulate around in my head, I can feel tell that I'm not hiding back my feeling like I always do. I quickly look up a Clare trying to look normal, even trying attempting my smirk. But, instead of making Clare blush like it usually does, she just seems more scared than before. I stare at Clare taking everything in. Her inner and outer beauty. How she radiates with purity and goodness. How she always looks for and finds the best in people, now matter how terrible everyone else thinks that they are, like she did with me. Finally I look into her dazzling ocean blue eyes, sparkling in the light, looking at me with some much caring…love? _I love her, that's why I have to do this… _I remind myself. This isn't how I want my final time with Clare to be, and it's definitely not how I want her to remember me. So I delicately take her small, soft hands in mine and pull her from the table. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a kiss. When our lips touch it was like electricity. I can feel her warmth and our lips move in sync. I put all the passion I have into that single kiss.

Clare's Point of View:

This feels so right I think as I wrap my arms around Eli's neck entangling them in his long hair. I've never felt so much for someone ever before. _I would do anything for Eli, and it scares me to think that he might do the same for me…but that's what being in love is like_. He pulls away, one of his rare smiles that light up the whole world, flash across his face. He envelops me in a hug and as though I'm not supposed to hear he soo quietly whispers, "I love you." I can't even respond because the next thing Eli does is run away from me.

_What was that_ is the only thought that I can conjure up. I am even too confused to chase after Eli, I can only stare in shock at the spot he filled in front of me two seconds before. I waste about half an hour searching every possible place I could think of in search of the one person I love unconditionally and I know feels the same way about me. I was about to just head back home, and wait until school break was over to solve my problem, but then came up with a plan. _If I can't find Eli, I'll have him find me. _

I spend a good ten minutes looking for Adam; I needed him for my plan to get Eli's attention. _Yup, I have some tricks up my for noticing me. _

Finally I came across Drew he might know where his brother was. I asked him and he said that last time he saw Adam he was going into the House Of Mirrors, but that had been a while ago. I decided to check it out anyways.

"Adam" I called walking into it. I kept walking through not bothering with to look at my distorted reflections. As I turned a corner I see him. He is standing in front a huge normal mirror that showed himself. But the person staring back into Adam's eyes was not him. It was a girl wearing a dress that could have been Adam's identical twin.

"Uggg!"He grunts loudly extending his left leg until it connects with the mirror with a loud crash, a million sharp slivers of glass crashing to the floor. As a scream escaped my mouth Adam turns around with shock and flabbergast sketched all over his face.

"What was that for?"

"Did you see my reflection in the mirror?" Adam immediately responds, avoiding my question.

"Yes what was that?"

"Uhh-mhhh-it was…"

"You don't have to tell me." I say seeing his hesitation.

"No…I want to. I'm a dude, like one hundred percent. But I was born in a girl's body. I'm an FTM; female to male transgender."

"How do you know that you're not just a tomboy, or gay?" I ask intrigued.

"I just know, I guess."

"Cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, why'd you even come in here?"

"I was looking for you. Eli's kind of ignoring me, so I have a plan to get his attention. But I need your help, you in?"

" Course."

I explain my plan to Adam and we head over to the knife-throwing booth. Through the speakers I hear "Are there really no volunteers in that entire crowd? _"I expected this._

"We would like to volunteer." I offer raising my hand and Adam's hand. "Fantastic." Says the knife thrower as we move towards the stage. The cracks in my plan become apparent, as I am strapped to a spinning wheel as Adam whispers in my ear "Are you sure that you want to do this?" I began to shake and tremble as he backed away and was handed a sharp knife. He grabbed it's thick handle and watched the flashing carnival lights glinting off of the pure silver blade. A red bandana was rapped around Adam's head and the fear dwelling within me grew, as it became his blindfold. He took his stance.

The knife was just going to leave Adam's hand as he was plowed over by a dark figure. He landed a few feet away sprawled over the floor, Eli standing over him.

"Adam! Eli?" I yell pulling on my restraints until they gave. "What was that for?"

"Oh my god Clare what were you thinking? He could have killed you!"

"He wouldn't have, I told him to aim far away from me. It was just a stupid plan," I say pulling from the stage, " to get your attention."

"You did this just for my attention!" he yelled at me in a way that I'd never seen him act before. It scared me. I backed away slowly. "Please don't make too much of it. It ain't that serious."

"Not that serious, Clare you could have died!" he exclaimed his deep green eyes turning so dark they almost looked black.

"Eli!" I chase after him; I can't let him leave me for the second time in one night.

"Clare, stay away from me." He growls under his breath immediately causing me to screech to a halt.

"Eli I love you too!"

"Too? I never said I love you Clare I don't." He gives me a death glare before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know I said Monday supa sry my laptop was taken away… so here is Chapter 3…I don't own Degrassi …yadda yadda yadda….

CLARE:

I stand rooted in place for what seems like eternity. Just staring. Eli must have known how I feel about him, so how could he not feel terrible saying that to me? As soon as I feel able to move, I run. I just want to be alone, so I run to Alli's car and lock the doors. I just sit there, tears streaming down my face. How is this what love feels like? Isn't it supposed to be a great magical thing. I think these sorts of thoughts until I came to the conclusion that, I did love Eli. And I needed to talk to him. Now.

ELI:

I looked down at my clenched fists and could feel the glare on my face. The second my last scream at Clare left my mouth I regretted it, but it was necessary. When I'm gone I can't have her upset and missing me, I know how terrible it feels out of experience. I turn away from her, hoping to avoid her teary eyes and pained expression. But I see a second of it before rushing off. Her expression killed me…_You'll only cause her more pain if you stay…_I tell myself.

I try to find the most exclusive place I could, not everyone had to see this. I decided to go to The House of Mirrors, I mean who actually goes in there? As I walk in I see the ground sparkling with small and large pieces of the fractured mirror that littered it. I could feel the pocketknife I had with me jangling around in my pocket. I leaned against one of the walls and slid down, my knees almost hitting my chin and wrap my fingers around the pocketknife's cold metal exterior. I pull it out and chuck it across the room. Instead I pull out my phone and begin typing. I write the longest message ever and send it to Clare then the typical goodbyes to everyone else, telling them that I love them and that I'm sorry. Finally I look to my left and grasp the largest piece of glees in view. I grab it and encircle its jagged edges with my hands, just this small action already drawing blood that fall in tiny drops to the grass beneath me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then gasp in pain, trying to contain myself, as it pierces deep through my skin forming the first letter.

CLARE:

I looked at all the main rides until I finally I enter the House of Mirrors for the second time this night. The sight in front of me causes me to yell "Eli!" Eli sits propped up by the wall surrounded by blade sharp slivers of the mirror Adam had broken earlier. Gripped so hard in his left hand that his knuckles turned white was the largest piece. It is covered in dripping deep red liquid and the stench of blood reaches my nostrils. It is so strong that I nearly choke. I quickly run over to him and examine the self-inflicted wounds that covered the inner sides of both of his unearthly pale white arms. I look down to the floor and see that we were both in a in a pool of blood that continued to grow and die the grass beneath our feet red. I can feel the warmth and wetness of it seeping through my jeans, but I ignore it. I pull of my sweater planning to use it as a bandage and mop off as much of the sticky fluid as possible. I gasp in horror as I stare down at his deeply cut arm. Where I expected to see a long jagged cut was CLARE etched into his arm, again filling with blood that spilled onto the floor. In my shocked state I quickly grab his opposite arm rougher then I had intended to, and hear a groan escape his lips. But, when I look up he is still in his unconscious state. I think that he made this cut first because the blood isn't rushing out as quickly, but it still takes what seems like years for me to get enough blood out of the way to make the cuts eligible. Finally I see the five letters…JULIA.

I'm extremely curious about who Julia is and why her name along with mine were slashed deep into the arms of the boy before me, but I barley have time to wonder who Julia is before I realize that I have to call for help. I immediately dial 911 into my cell phone.

"Hello what is your emergency?"

"My boyfr- my friend h-he passes out and has l-lost a lot of blood."

"Your location?"

"The Degrassi Carnival. In the House of Mirrors, oh and my name is Clare Edwards. Please hurry…"

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Then the line goes dead. I slump against the wall next to Eli, and notice the tears that fall, never seeming to end. I don't know how long I had been sitting here, but I began to hear the sirens.

I quickly jump up, a small bit of hope taking root within me. Three paramedics rushed into the room, _they are used to see emergencies so you probably won't see a reaction from them _I tell myself. When I see their scared frightened reactions I just feel worse. I understand though. If I didn't know Eli, how strong and determined he was, I would swear that he was dead myself. Despite that they lift him up, the blood on him smearing over them, and place him gently on a gurney. One woman comes up to me and asks, "Are you Clare Edwards?"…"What? Oh-uh-Yes." I respond my eyes still glued to Eli being rolled out of The House Of Mirrors. "Well, then you better come with us." She motions me to follow her and the rest and obey, grief confusing me leaving me unable to think properly.

A second after the fresh air hit me relieving me from the smell; I was choked yet again by the group that had gathered around the entrance. It seemed like the whole school had been brought together and I was being swallowed down by them. When they saw me though, my face stained with tears, covered with blood they parted to let me through. I could tell someone was making his or her way to me, expecting it to be just another person waiting to gossip about the newest nonsense about the school emo-boy, I kept on walking. As I recognized the person though, I threw myself into their arms. My sobbing grew stronger until I was pushed back. My image of Adam was distorted and blurry because of my tears, but the worry and fear he felt was easy to examine.

"What happened?"

"Eli…" was all I could say, looking over to him. I grab Adam's hand and pull him along with me. After some arguing and explaining we were allowed to ride in the ambulance. Right as I sat down I wrapped Eli's cold pale hand around my own and my phone started vibrating. I looked and see that I already had 27 messages, I read just a few and could guess that they were all asking about "Emo-boy", all from people who would never have text me before. Before I could exit out, Adam snatches my phone and types something. When he hands it back I saw what it was "_Fuck off –Adam:)" _Normally I would have ranted on and on about how rude that was to him, but this wasn't a "normal" situation, and I kinda feel the same way. For the remainder of the ride I keep my Eli's hands in mine. When we are almost at the hospital I begin whispering to Eli. "You have to make it, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Eli. Please don't leave me." I guess I wasn't as quite as I had expected though because Adam says, "Clare, he will be fine. You know him he doesn't give up. And he loves you too, I can tell by the way that he talks about you all the time, and the way that he looks at you." He smiles at me, and I try to smile back.

ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE END OF MY FIRST FANFIC

READ & REVIEW! ;0D por favor


End file.
